


Beautiful

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [66]
Category: Good Omens (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Environmental Destruction, Nonbinary Character, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: What if it was the Withywindle where Pollution received their package?





	Beautiful

It was the fond memories audible in the delivery man's voice that sparked their own remembrances.

Much had changed these past Ages:

The channel, chock-full of debris. The willows on its banks blighted with rot; the reeds, bone-white and brittle; the soil, exuding the noisome stench of chemical waste.

Still, at first glance, and if the sun shone just-so – the river's meandering, winding course reminded them of an earlier time.

Here it was they first beheld her dancing silhouette, yellow hair a loose-flying cloud. Heard her voice, like the waves' silver sheen.

Had to suffer her taking another as lover.

**Author's Note:**

> _01.10.19 I... I have absolutely NO idea how this happened? The lighting of the scene and the line delivery of both actors planted the first seeds, and then I just... couldn't get the premise out of my head. For those who prefer a happy ending, please proceed to the sequel ["Renewal"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910413)._


End file.
